Preparing For Trouble (As If You Can Honesty Prepare For It)
by Protection 101
Summary: Archie comes back to school and tells Veronica and Chic what happened at Southside when went to visit Jughead. They realize that they must prepare for danger that has name :: Joaquin DeSantos. But Archie realizes another truth about his life also.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #3 (Location) Riverdale High School**

 ** _This is a direct sequel to Trouble At Southside High (As Usual) so you may want to read that one to understand this one._**

Chic walked down the familiar hallway of his old high school. The high school that both of his younger sisters still attended. The high school that his father had attended when he was a teen. He sighed as he walked down the hallway towards the office to get a guest pass.

"Hey Chic." He stopped and turned around at the sound of Archie's voice. He felt fear hit him at the sight of his next door neighbor and Betty's best friend.

Archie stopped in front of the slightly older teen. "Joaquin is pissed off with you and Kevin spending time together." He shook his head as he ran a hand through the back of his hair. "I found Jughead just about to tear him limb to limb when I went to visit him."

Chic raised his right eye brow. He waited for the rest.

"Jughead beat the crap out of him. I managed to get him off of him. But he is in seriously trouble." Archie folded his arms across his chest.

"I highly doubt Jug would go into swing mode just to defend my friendship with Kevin." Chic felt dread as he stared into into Archie's eyes. "What did Joaquin say about Betty?"

Archie remained silent.

Raw anger rose in Chic. "Tell me Andrews."

Archie's eyes lowered. "He called her a whore." He spoke low in the tense silence.

Chic's hands curled at his side. "What else."

"Look Joaquin was just pissed off that Kevin broke up with him. He will say anything to try to let his anger out. He knows that Kevin holds Betty very close to his heart." Archie rushed out.

Chic shook his head. "That's not an excuses. Now what did he say about my sister?" He demanded.

Archie looked pleading into the oldest Cooper's siblings eyes. "I have to protect Jughead. I don't have the strength to protect you too."

Chic stepped forward. "I get that as an only child Archie; you don't really understand the need to protect your sibling(s) at all cost. Jughead understands that. He also cares very deeply for Betty on a level that you never will." His eyes slanted. "Now tell me what Joaquin said about my sister!"

"I'm sorry." Archie's eyes lowered.

Before Chic could speak once more …. Veronica was suddenly in the middle and she pushed Archie hard on the chest.

Archie's eyes lifted and he stared in sadness into the angry eyes of his girlfriend.

"You didn't even try to protect Betty did you." Veronica didn't even have to question it. She knew.

"I protected Be..." Archie began.

"No you didn't." Veronica snarled. "If you did then you would tell us what Joaquin implied about her."

Shame entered Archie's body. "I don't want to repeat what he said about Betty. She's …. she's everything that I always knew I wanted to keep safe my entire life. If I use the words that bastard used then how can I protect her?" His stricken eyes looked deeply into Veronica's.

"Betty is stronger then you ever gave her credit for." Veronica tightly spoke. "You knew that she had to deal with Mama Alice her entire life. If Mama Alice can't break her … than whatever Joaquin or the rest of the world can throw at her won't destroy her. Even if you, Archie Andrews, vocally repeat the vile words that bastard had said about her."

"I will find out from Jughead." Chic spoke. "I would much rather hear it from your own mouth Archie. But I will find out." He knew that this could be a healing period for the ginger haired teen if he would just vocally speak the words.

"Archie." Veronica softly spoke. She needed him to say the words.

"Joaquin called Betty a whore." Archie softly began. "He implied that Betty is just playing all of us. That she dreams about me, dating Jughead and secretly fucking you every chance she gets." He looked into his girlfriend's eyes. He grew hurt at what he saw. Desire in them. Not desire for him. But for Betty. He also saw the deep everlasting love in them. Also not for him. But then a swift second later Veronica's eyes were back to the eyes that always looked at him. His heart dropped as he realized that he was truly just a placeholder for Veronica. "Joaquin said that Betty enjoys being fucked by you Veronica. That Betty enjoys fucking you." He finally said the words. His eyes sparkled in tears. "Is it true?"

Ice entered Veronica's eyes. "How dare you." She spoke in a low voice.

"That's what I figured." Archie smiled softly. "Love her like how she deserves to be loved." He looked into his ex-girlfriend's eyes. "If you hurt her then I'm coming after you."

Veronica's eyes softened. "I'm sorry Archie." She spoke truthfully her arms across her chest. "I didn't aim to set out to hurt you."

Archie sighed. "I know." He turned and began to walk down the hallway.

Veronica turned to look at Chic. "We need to teach Joaquin that he can't say things like that about Betty." She spoke in a firm voice.

Chic sighed deeply. "Betty wouldn't want us to seek someone out to teach them the proper way to think about her." He knew his baby sister very well. "Sides the little that I have seen Joaquin … if we do then we will start the war that he wants. Not only will Betty and Kevin be in danger … but other innocent people will be."

Veronica breathed through her nose. "I honesty thought your mother was the worst dangerous person in Betty's life." She shook her head.

"She is." Chic unfolded his arms. "Look you better get back to class. I'll met up with you guys at Pops later."

Veronica nodded. She walked past him. She wanted to get back to class that she shared with Betty. She needed to see the other girl to know she truly was safe in this moment. Her heels tapped on the floor as she walked down the hallway.

Chic watched the girl whom was so in love with his baby sister walk away. He knew that Veronica truly was the one that God meant for Betty. That Veronica truly was the one strong enough to protect Betty from the dangerous of this world. He couldn't wait until his baby sister was ready to open herself up to this beloved soulmate love of hers. He knew that it would take time. Betty was still recovering from Archie rejecting her. But Chic fully knew that in time he will be calling Veronica his sister in law.


End file.
